1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention involves watches, in particular wrist watches, and other devices with an encasement enveloping the interior parts of the device, e.g., the watch mechanism, which are sealed in water tight relation to at least one detachable part, e.g., a base.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The production of guaranteed water tight encasements for watches (e.g. water tight with adjoining external pressures of 3-20 bar) is technically difficult because cutting the usual inter-locking fine threads in the base and encasement of the watches involves high technical demands. In addition, there is also the disadvantage of metal shavings resulting from cutting the threads on the watch or from screwing together the base and encasement after repairing the watch, which could lead to faulty time keeping if the shavings enter the time keeping mechanism.